


【排球/兔赤】跨年在家就是要OOOO(R)

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 「木兔前輩，我怕冷⋯⋯要進房間嗎？」赤葦喘著氣，嘴唇還微微腫著。「放心吧，很快就熱了。」木兔一把脫下毛衣，隨手將有些昂貴的毛衣丟在一旁。健壯的倒三角身材讓赤葦的喉嚨有些乾，不自覺吞了口口水。木兔順手理了理有些亂掉的髮絲，嘴角勾起了撩人的笑意。「剛才問赤葦做愛的事情，赤葦想那麼久，一定是很想看跨年特別節目吧？」看著木兔掛在嘴角的陽光笑容，赤葦深深感覺大事不妙。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 34





	【排球/兔赤】跨年在家就是要OOOO(R)

六點四十五分。

現役排球選手看了眼手機上的時間，手機桌布還是戀人負責的漫畫——流星衝擊。

雖然他曾說過想將戀人的照片設置成手機桌布，但被對方想都不想的馬上駁回。

——『都天天視訊了，為什麼還要看我的照片呢？』

他已經想不起來他當時是如何管理臉上的表情了，滿腦子只有『赤葦居然在跟他撒嬌天啊好可愛』的想法。

一想到當時對方臉上有點小小不悅，卻又十分努力壓抑住的表情，實在是應該放在大腦記憶體裡，赤葦相簿專區的最上面。

隱藏在口罩下的嘴角不受控制的上揚。

他抬了眼看了計程車外的景色，雪色佈滿了東京街道，繽紛閃亮的燈飾高高掛在屋簷，連成一片，點亮了夜晚的天空。

店家為了迎接新年也都早早關門，準備過節。

儘管今年因為疫情的關係，街上人潮減少許多，但過節氣氛仍然十分濃厚。

一年難得一次的大休息，有好幾天的休假可以讓人好好休息，做喜歡的事情。

他難掩興奮的打開手機，看著戀人傳來的照片。

木桌放著鐵灰色的淺鍋，鍋子下面墊著的鵝黃色隔熱墊還是他和赤葦搬家時一起買的。

淺鍋裡擺滿了各色蔬菜，整整齊齊的在鍋子裡排隊，萵苣、玉米、香菇、豆腐⋯⋯還有煮滾的壽喜燒醬汁冒著滾滾白煙。

旁邊還放著好幾盤他最喜歡的肉，白色的油花均勻的分佈在肉片表層。

『木兔前輩，晚飯準備好了。』

隔著照片都能感受食物的香氣和戀人寵溺的語調。

簡單的一張照片和一句話，讓久未歸家的選手紅了眼眶。

——好想快點回家，他和赤葦的家。

木兔踩著興奮的步伐，三步併作兩步的踩著階梯，

終於抵達了掛著 **『木兔赤葦』** 的門牌前，他屏著氣，小心翼翼地用戴著淺色毛線手套的手去按了門鈴。

門後一陣窸窣聲，然後喀噠一聲，門打開了。

他的戀人穿著淺黃色的圍裙開門迎接他，眉眼為他舒展出溫柔的弧度，客廳暖色系的燈光在他的戀人臉上鍍上幸福的光暈，客廳隱約傳來紅白歌唱大賽即將開始的配樂，一切都是那麼那麼熟悉。

「木兔前輩，歡迎回家。」

戀人的笑是他最珍貴的事物，他忍不住回以當年最青澀羞赧的笑。

「嗯，我回來了。」

壽喜燒醬汁的香氣充滿了溫暖的室內，木兔看著滿桌的色澤鮮美的肉片，還有在鍋子裡散發著誘人香味的食材，饞的口水都要滴下來。

雖然肚子真的餓到不行了，但他仍乖乖照著赤葦的提醒，先將口罩包好、丟掉後，仔細清潔完雙手才入座，並且一臉興奮地看著赤葦。

「木兔前輩很棒喔。」赤葦在木兔的臉頰邊落下一個吻，接著將碗和木筷遞給木兔，熱騰騰的白飯還冒著煙。

「我要開動了！」得到赤葦的稱讚，還有美食在前，木兔笑得樂開了花。

大口將白飯扒入口中，軟硬適中而且與以往吃過的米飯不同，特有的甜味讓木兔驚訝地睜大了眼睛。

「這飯⋯⋯也太好吃了吧！」

赤葦輕輕笑了，「這是兵庫的米，我特地問飯糰宮的老闆，要怎麼煮飯才會好吃。」

「侑侑的弟弟好厲害！」木兔豎起了大拇指，往碗裡舀了剛涮好的肉片跟蔬菜。

「木兔前輩，這些肉片也好了。」

「謝謝赤葦！」

＊

九點三十分。

木兔好久沒有這樣放肆的大吃一頓，平常嚴謹的飲食控制都是為了維持好體態和增加肌肉量，難得一年一次的長假，讓他徹底放開來開心的吃，赤葦還難得的拿了啤酒出來。

胃裡暖暖的，吃飽後搭配冰涼的啤酒，配上溫暖的暖桌，冰冷的手腳放進去馬上就溫暖了起來，簡直是世界上最完美的組合。

電視上正在播著紅白歌唱大賽，年輕的女子團體正賣力的又唱又跳，輕飄飄的裙擺隨著舞姿跳躍著，若隱若現的大腿隱沒在裙擺的白色蕾絲裡。

——啊⋯⋯之前好像聽過赤葦在哼這個團體的歌。

木兔側過臉，看著自家戀人正舒服的窩在暖桌裡，攝取了酒精的臉頰紅通通的，雙眼則是目不轉睛的盯著電視螢幕，看著超大電視螢幕裡的年輕女團。

——突然感覺有點吃味。

木兔不自覺的癟了癟嘴，平常赤葦的視線都在他的身上，高中時期、成年、同居日常、球賽⋯⋯

現在，他木兔光太郎本人——現役排球選手，就在戀人的旁邊，對方卻目不轉睛盯著轉播，還因為主持人講的 **跨年雙關笑話** ，噗哧一聲地笑出來。

我覺得我講的笑話還比較好笑，木兔不平衡的心想。

像是在抗議自己被赤葦冷落，木兔起身，忽略赤葦疑問的視線，坐到赤葦身後，整個人貼在赤葦背後，還將自己的下巴擱在赤葦的肩上，硬是要跟赤葦黏在一起。

赤葦伸手戳了戳木兔鼓鼓的臉頰，「怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯沒有。」

一定有事，赤葦無奈的心想，但是他實在太想看紅白歌唱大賽了，所以暫時無暇繼續詢問。

他想把一整年加班沒看到電視節目的量在今天都補回來。

眼睛再度移回電視螢幕上，看著白隊的男子偶像上場。

五光十色的燈光搭配電音節奏，男子偶像們毫不客氣的對著鏡頭發射wink，隔著螢幕都能感受到偶像發散出的魅力。

——我覺得木兔前輩的wink還比較帥氣，赤葦忍不住在心底開始評分。

男子團體表演結束後換了另一組女子團體上場，木兔看著赤葦盯著電視的眼神明顯改變。

閃閃發亮、有好多好看的星星在赤葦的眼睛裡面，木兔著迷地看著赤葦的側臉，下腹有團火在蠢蠢欲動。

——赤葦之前也是這樣看我的嗎？用這麼可愛的眼神。

木兔微微瞇起眼睛，手指輕輕的拉下赤葦的高領毛衣，嘴唇在赤葦的脖子邊落下一個吻。

赤葦的注意力仍在電視節目上，手指還隨著音樂悄悄打著節拍，沒有發現木兔在他的頸邊磨蹭。

木兔悄悄捲起赤葦的毛衣下擺，溫熱的大手鑽進毛衣裡，沿著赤葦的腹肌撫摸、打轉，順著肌肉線條向上停留在胸肌，赤葦細膩的肌膚觸感讓木兔愛不釋手。

木兔玩弄著赤葦的胸脯，享受的搓弄、揉捻乳肉，再往中心的乳粒移動，指尖在乳暈處打轉，然後淺淺的捏壓，敏感的乳尖被木兔的觸碰逐漸變的堅挺。

赤葦的身體微微的發抖著，木兔得意地揚起嘴角，嘴唇寵溺的在赤葦後頸再落下一吻。

「唔、木兔前輩⋯⋯？」赤葦的眼神總算從電視移開，「怎麼、突然⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

赤葦的身體已經被木兔開發的十分敏感，隨便一個刺激都會讓他的身體泛起戰慄。

「不是有句話說，吃飽就想做色色的事情嗎⋯⋯」

木兔的舌緩慢的在赤葦的頸邊打轉，描繪著赤葦的頸線，接著在容易留下印記的白皙肌膚上吸吮著，粉色的吻痕恰巧落在高領毛衣可以遮蓋的肌膚上。

「那句叫暖飽思淫慾⋯⋯而且木兔前輩你的手在⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯」赤葦的乳尖被木兔重重按了一下，突如其來的刺激使赤葦震了一下，放在桌上的橘子在桌上滾了滾。

「我想做愛⋯⋯可以嗎，京治？」木兔淺棕色的眼瞳此時像極了掠奪者，他不親吻喜歡接吻的赤葦，只是舔吻著對方敏感的頸部，用已經明顯膨脹的部位隔著褲子磨蹭著赤葦的臀。

想看跨年特別節目跟和木兔做愛，兩件事情同時放上天秤讓赤葦一時無法選擇。

赤葦微張著唇，淺淺喘著氣，口腔一陣空虛，得不到戀人的吻來滿足，只能任由木兔在其他地方點火。

電視傳來下一組女子團體的介紹，但赤葦已經聽不進主持人講了些什麼。

木兔的手探入他的家居褲裡面，隔著他的內褲描繪著已經抬頭的性器官，赤葦可以感覺到自己分泌出的濕潤液體沾濕了布料前端。

十點四十六分。

距離赤葦最喜歡的歌手出場還有一個多小時。

木兔的手不客氣的拉下赤葦的內褲，大姆指與食指圈成一個圓，直奔主題的套弄起他的性器頭部。

激烈的快感讓赤葦咬緊了下唇，下腹瞬間繃緊。

天秤徹底傾斜了，赤葦握緊了拳頭，節目傳來的年輕歌聲已無法進入他的耳膜。

「哈啊、木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦發出了帶點鼻音的甜膩呻吟，因為酒精染紅的臉頰混入動情的艷紅。

赤葦的呻吟像是打開做愛開關的訊號，得到許可的木兔一把扳過赤葦的臉，難耐的將嘴唇貼上赤葦，暖桌被兩人的動作撞了一下，剛才一起疊好的橘子塔瞬間坍塌，滾落到地毯上。

兩人的呼吸在接吻中逐漸同步、混亂了起來。

終於可以和木兔前輩接吻了——赤葦微瞇著眼，主動打開嘴，享受著木兔給口腔帶來的掠奪感。

唇齒交纏的兩人胡亂著扯著對方身上的毛衣，手掌探入對方的衣料裡，探索著對方的肌膚帶來的溫度。

「木兔前輩，我怕冷⋯⋯要進房間嗎？」赤葦喘著氣，嘴唇還微微腫著。

「放心吧，很快就熱了。」木兔一把脫下毛衣，隨手將有些昂貴的毛衣丟在一旁。

健壯的倒三角身材讓赤葦的喉嚨有些乾，不自覺吞了口口水。

木兔順手理了理有些亂掉的髮絲，嘴角勾起了撩人的笑意。

「剛才問赤葦做愛的事情，赤葦想那麼久，一定是很想看跨年特別節目吧？」

看著木兔掛在嘴角的陽光笑容，赤葦深深感覺大事不妙。

＊

「哈啊、哈啊⋯⋯等一下、等、等嗚——」赤葦的手勉強的撐在暖桌上，木兔在他的身後，一下一下的頂到他的身體深處。

木兔的性器天生上翹，每次用後入的姿勢都會頂上赤葦腸壁的敏感點，將他的理智撞得支離破碎。

「赤葦你的叫聲都快要蓋過電視了⋯⋯」木兔在赤葦耳邊輕輕的貼心提醒，像是在告訴赤葦，此時此刻被操的大聲浪叫的人就是赤葦本人。

視線越來越模糊，發狂的快感使淚水奔湧而出，跨越眼眶沿著臉頰滴滴答答。

赤葦隨著木兔的撞擊擺動著身體，敏感的身體食髓知味的緊縮，巴不得將自己完全攤開，讓木兔恣意玩弄。

「木兔⋯⋯前輩⋯⋯」赤葦緊握著拳，克制著自己滿臉潮紅的痴態，卻忘記自己的聲音早已染上色情的音色。

赤葦瞇著眼睛卻無法聚焦，看著電視裡的歌手穿著的白色禮服，像是一團霧花，白茫茫的一片。

木兔抓著赤葦的臀肉，享受的瞇起眼睛。

因為赤葦說用這個姿勢會太刺激，所以平常他們並不常用後入的姿勢。

但今天赤葦想看跨年特別節目，又想要做愛，最理想的方式就是在客廳做。

赤葦可以做愛，又可以看電視，真是一舉兩得，木兔突然有點佩服自己的點子。

寬大的手掌捏著赤葦圓潤的臀部，雖然出社會後不如高中時期的高強度運動，讓臀部少了些肌肉，但赤葦仍保持跑步習慣，又不會讓臀部過肉，恰到好處的肉感讓木兔著迷的揉捏著赤葦的臀肉。

從他居高臨下的視線可以清楚地看見赤葦晃動的臀部、顫抖的腰線還有因為快感而揚起的頸線。

黑色的短髮隨著赤葦無意識的呻吟晃動著，仔細看還可以看見後頸附近的髮尾下還留有自己剛剛種下的吻痕。

想到剛才赤葦光顧著看電視，木兔突然又有些委屈，於是他舉起手，用不大的力道掌摑在赤葦的臀肉上。

「啪！」

清脆的聲響蓋過節目的罐頭音效，粉色的指痕馬上出現在赤葦白皙的臀肉上。

木兔一下又一下的掌摑讓赤葦羞恥的連耳根都泛紅。

赤葦窘迫的咬緊下唇垂下頭，卻剛好看見自己套著保險套的性器頂在暖桌上晃動，木兔的囊袋一下一下的拍打在他的臀肉上。

視覺上的刺激與被掌摑的恥感讓赤葦的身體更加敏感，就快要乘載不住快感的身體顫抖著。

「哈啊——」火辣的疼痛夾雜羞恥感使赤葦猛地揚起頭部，無法隱忍的呻吟從嘴邊溢出，後穴絞緊還在他體內作亂的粗長性器。

精液全數射在保險套內，赤葦閉著眼睛大口喘著氣，身體的肌肉因為高潮還微微跳動著。

「赤葦你怎麼可以先射了⋯⋯」木兔捏著赤葦佈滿淺色指印的臀部，聲音有些嘶啞。

「好累⋯⋯」赤葦的眼睛仍然睜不開，還在喘著氣。

木兔看了眼牆上的時鐘，時針正夾在11和12之間，再過十分鐘就跨年了。

電視傳來了節目主持人慷慨激昂的今年感想，接著介紹今晚一起和觀眾倒數的嘉賓。

「赤葦，你看⋯⋯你喜歡的歌手出來了⋯⋯」木兔的眼睛沒有看著電視，雙手扣著赤葦的腰，淺淺的動起了臀部，緩緩地抽插起來。

「呼嗯⋯⋯」赤葦從鼻尖哼了一聲，還在不應期的身體敏感的抖了一下。

木兔上翹的碩大龜頭再度插到赤葦的體內深處，搗弄著腸道的敏感點，熟悉的快感馬上又燃燒了起來，永遠不知足的身體貪戀著木兔帶來的快樂。

「咕嗚⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯又要⋯⋯去⋯⋯」赤葦艱難的呻吟著，手指因為快感而曲起，口水不知何時從嘴邊溢出，在燒紅的臉頰上流淌。

「赤葦一起⋯⋯」加快了撞擊的速度，木兔咬緊了下唇，抬起了赤葦還掛著內褲的一條腿，用更深入的角度幹進去。

「太深了！等一下！嗚⋯⋯」赤葦慌亂的求饒著，伸手拍打著木兔，背道而馳的舒服淚水從眼眶溢出。

電視裡的節目主持人開始說著明年的未來展望， _ **『希望明年我們都能繼續跟愛的人在一起！』**_

「赤葦，我們要一直在一起喔⋯⋯」木兔湊近赤葦的耳邊，悄聲說著。

「唔嗯——嗯——」沉迷在肉慾之中的赤葦晃動著頭顱，眼神迷離的看著木兔。

_**『5！』** _

木兔放下赤葦的腿，改拉住赤葦的雙手，讓性器更加兇猛的往赤葦體內衝撞。

_**『4！』** _

「哈呀、啊啊、啊啊啊啊——」太舒服了，腦子裡什麼都無法思考了，赤葦緊閉著雙眼，無法控制的浪叫從唇齒間溜出。

_**『3！』** _

「赤、葦⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」赤葦絞緊的腸道牢牢包覆著瀕臨爆發邊緣的性器，木兔皺著眉毛，發出了舒服的呻吟。

_**『2！』** _

「要射了、要射了——哈啊——」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯射、要射⋯⋯」

木兔緊緊圈著赤葦的身體，兩人濕黏的身體貼合在一起，木兔的性器在赤葦的體內突突跳動。

兩人的心跳同步，跟著節目裡的跨年倒數一起射了出來。

_**『1！』** _

兩人的身體因為射精劇烈的起伏著，相連的地方還硬著，強烈的快感持續著餘韻。

滾燙的肌膚仍泛著淺淺的薄汗，木兔愛憐的吻著失神的赤葦，軟舌探入對方的口腔內，溫柔繾綣的與之交纏。

遠方傳來煙火破開寒冬空氣的爆炸聲，此起彼落的慶祝著新年的來臨。

＊

「赤葦新年快樂！」打了一炮十分有精神的木兔在早晨給了赤葦最大的擁抱。

「新、新年快樂⋯⋯」接觸到木兔體溫的瞬間，赤葦敏感的身體似乎是回想起了昨天的快感，食髓知味的擅自興奮起來。

「今年也請多指教了，赤葦——」

未畢的話語停在赤葦主動翻身壓上木兔的瞬間。

「我要報木兔前輩妨礙我看LiSA的仇——」

看來新年又解鎖了新的玩法呢。

木兔難耐的舔了舔唇，看著雙眼已經染上媚態的赤葦。

_**全文完** _

木兔：赤葦我們好相愛喔從去年做到今年欸！

（回想一下跨年特別節目的內容，木兔前輩是想表現自己說雙關笑話的能力比節目主持人好嗎？）

赤葦：啊，是的。

（共耗時0.5秒）

新年快樂！！！

 ~~又是雖遲但到系列~~ ^^

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
